Wolf Chronicles: New shadows, new friends
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: My first story, so be light! This story is a revised version of one I did at school, and it'll probably take a LONG time to finish. If I mess up on characger personalities, give tips. Rated T to be safe. "Wolf Chronicles" is my sister's.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wolf Chronicles**_

_**The Hidden Kingdom**_

_**New Shadows, New Friends**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**A new adventure**

Snow-angel looked to the night sky from the _Sea Wolf _deck.

It has been a long time since she had first defeated Devil Demon, then saved the Cat kingdom, and then the Northern Kingdom. She looked over when Jenna, one of her friend since they were pups, came above. "So, Snowy," she started, using her famous nickname for Snow-angel. "Where to next?"

Snow-angel once again looked to the stars. "Imari mentioned the 'Hidden Kingdom' to me before I beat Devil Demon. Should we go there?"

Jenna smirked. "You know the pups would love an adventure, right?" she barked, mentioning Snow-angel's four pups: Blackpup, Starpup, Rainpup, and Frostpup. Blackpup, hence his name, was a pure black male. Starpup was a black female with white specks which seemed like stars. Rainpup was a rain-blue female with blue eyes, and Frostpup was a white female with blue eyes, like Snow-angel. Snow-angel smiled, and barked:

"Yes. We'll go to the Hidden Kingdom."

Jenna grinned. "Then it's settled! I'll tell the others, and you can announce it to the crew in the morning." Snow-angel nodded, and Jenna went to tell Lightningfang, Scorchfang, Mudfur, and Roseflight. Snow-angel looked to the south. _Hidden Kingdom, here we come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Off to the Hidden Kingdom!**

The next morning, Snow-angel announced that they would set off for the Hidden Kingdom. "Yay, we're going on an adventure!" Starpup yipped happily. Snow-angel smiled at the sight of her exited pups.

Lightningfang walked up. "Hidden Kingdom, huh? Sounds interesting."

Snow-angel nodded. "You can thank Jenna for the idea. If it wasn't for her, we would be going back to AquaFang," she said to her mate.

"Well, Scorchfang is exited, that's for sure," Lightningfang said, referring to his flame-furred sister.

"Let's hope she doesn't put her tail on fire again," Snow-angel said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's hope not," Lightningfang said, looking at Scorchfang, who was running in circles.

"At least the pups are entertained by her," The rose-furred sentry, Roseflight, barked. Snow-angel looked again, and now noticed the pups trying to catch Scorchfang and not get burnt by her fur, which was always lava-hot when she was running for a long time. She laughed. _They look like they're having fun!_

She gazed at the blue sky. _I wonder what adventures the Hidden Kingdom holds…_ she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**A hot day**

It was baking outside. It was dry. And it was still. All the ingredients for a super-hot day, and all of Big Green were in a rotten mood.

"When will it rain or something?" Sonia cried.

"Soon, hopefully," Mr. No-hands said to her, though he sounded doubtful.

Ray was pacing back and forth, and then said, "I can't believe Commander Apetrully actually _isn't_ going on some peace mission!"

Sonia glared at him. "Why don't you go pester Second Squad or something?" she said to him. Mr. No-hands sighed, for those two were nearly _always_ fighting. Lin Chung was drawing, as usual, and Jumpy Ghostface was in the midst of daydreaming…again.

It was true. Apetrully usually went on a peace mission every day, and it always had the same result; he gets captured, and they, as First Squad, go to rescue him. All of them, however, had the same thought. _When will this drought be over?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Surprise!**

Meanwhile, over the ocean, Rosefinch, part of the Air Force for Big Green and also the scout, was scanning the horizon for anything that could be a threat.

She, like everyone else, was also in a very bad mood, but that evaporated like dew when she saw the unfamiliar boat in the distance. _What could that be? I better take a closer look,_ she thought.

As she got closer, she could identify figures on the deck; Dogs, or something like that. _Wait, those aren't dogs; they're wolves!_ she realized with a jolt. However, as she hovered above the boat, a white wolf noticed her. It yelped in surprise and every other wolf on board looked at her as one, making her uncomfortable.

The white wolf leapt up to the top of the mast with great speed and grace, which shocked her. _How did it do that?_ The wolf barked something, though she had no idea what it was saying. _I wish Commander Apetrully was here; he'd know what its saying,_ she thought. The wolf probably realized that she could not understand it, cocked its head to the side, and went back down with a single leap.

"I better tell the Commander about this," Rosefinch said to herself, and went back to Big Green.


End file.
